The Second Time
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Gap filler: We see Brian pick Justin up from the dance floor before their 2nd night together.  This story tells you what happened that night and the next morning.  M for language and sexual situations.


_**Series 1 – after Episode 3 - Brian has Justin back at his place for a 2**__**nd**__** time. Gap filler… all you see on the show is what's in the first paragraph below. This story assumes the rest of what happened.**_

_**I don't own the rights to the characters from Queer as Folk. They are owned by Showtime and Cowlip.**_

_They kiss at the door and undress progressively all of the way to the bed. Justin is sitting on the bed naked waiting for Brian to finish undressing. As Brian approaches - Justin gets up on his knees and they share a passionate embrace kneeling in front of each other._

They fall to the bed and share some incredible lovemaking.

Afterwards, Brian goes to the bathroom to clean up. Justin is laying on the bed, so happy that this has happened for them a second time. He adores Brian and wants to spend every minute he can with him. As Brian re-enters the bedroom he lies down next to Justin. _What is it about this guy that makes me want to have him around? _

Brian lies down on his back. Justin is up on one elbow, looking at him. Brian chuckles to himself.

Justin inquires, "What's funny?"

Brian is thinking to himself that it actually seems strange having a guy over for a second visit. It is SO unlike him. In fact, he doesn't remember ever doing it before. He doesn't want to make a big deal out of it with Justin, though, because the kid will read too much into it. But, Brian's tired and his defenses are down a little.

He says, "Usually, with a guy, it's fuck 'em and kick 'em out. They get a tour of the loft and then a tour of me, and that's the last time they see either."

Justin gets a bright expression on his face and he leans forward, getting his face close to Brian. "But, this is my SECOND time here!" He realizes that this is kind of a big deal. He'd already suspected that this 2nd time together wasn't part of Brian's usual motus operandi.

Brian puts his hand on Justin's chest and pushes him back until he's on his back. "Don't read too much into it. It's not like this makes you my boyfriend or something." _Shit, why did I say that? I normally don't even say that word_. Justin is still smiling at him with a big grin. Even if Brian is protesting to the contrary, Justin knows there's something more here.

"So, then why did you ask me back?" Justin can't hide his giddiness.

Brian has to think of the best explanation possible to get this kid off of his back. "Well, the first time was, well, your first time. And, I wasn't myself because I'd taken that shit I thought was E, but was probably something mixed in a fucking Mexican bathtub. Anyway, you didn't get a proper 'tour'."

Justin is still smiling. They did it in every part of the loft in 20 different positions, how much more of a tour could there be? He knows that Brian is downplaying the significance of this encounter, but he knows darn well that there are feelings between them, even if it's based on a simple passion of some kind. He wants to keep talking to Brian about it, but realizes it's a good time to change the tone of the conversation. He says, "How much of that night do you remember?"

Brian has gone over that night in his head many times. He can't get it out of his head, as a matter of fact. Each time he thinks about it, he remembers more. The first time. The time they knocked over the chair in the living room. The couch. How the blinds got messed up – that was a tricky position. Then waking up and the shower sex before Michael showed up. _The kid almost wore me out._ Almost. Thinking of it now, he can't help but smile. But, right now, he can't let on how great that whole night was. Justin will get too attached and he wasn't looking for that.

Brian says, "I remember a lot … enough." He leans up on one elbow and looks at the young man.

Justin smiles seductively, leans to get his face closer to Brian's and says, "It was pretty fantastic."

That's what Brian recalls, too. But he can't let on, so he shrugs and pouts out his lower lip in a way to make out like the sex wasn't that big a deal.

Justin is on to him, though, and feels the heat between them. "Maybe that's why I'm back a second time."

Brian really wants to kiss him. His feelings are so strong that he will offer up one word of slight concession, "Maybe." Justin leans in to kiss him and Brian pulls back for a second. Then, they crash into each other in a passionate kiss which is the beginning of another night of one sexual encounter after another. They collapse for the last time at 3 am.

The alarm rings at 7 am.

Brian squints at the sun coming in the window. He hits the alarm off, rolling over Justin in the process. The blond is barely stirring at the sound of the alarm clock. As he stirs he rolls over and throws his arm across Brian's chest. Brian smiles. _I could get used to this_, he thinks for a second, before his sanity returns.

"Justin, wake up. You told me we should get up at 7 so I can drive you to school by 8. Get up."

Justin wakes a little and reaches for Brian's neck. He pulls him close and kisses him. Brian can't resist this bit of affection and kisses him back. Justin nuzzles his neck and mumbles, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Now get up."

Justin feels the excitement building inside him as he is getting hard lying next to this sexy man. "I'm up." He takes Brian's hand and puts it on his package.

"Very funny." Brian is amused at this double entendre. He also loves how hard Justin can get in such a short span of time. He knows he should pull his hand away, but can't resist the temptation to hold on.

Justin reaches down to touch Brian _there_ and observes, "You're up, too."

"I thought you needed to get out of bed by 7."

"Actually, 7:15 would be more than enough time. It'll only take 15 minutes to get to school."

"Then why did you tell me to set it for 7?"

"So we'd have a few minutes for something like this. Sort of a wakeup call." He quickly reverses his position, head to tail, and positions his mouth near Brian's cock. He immediately takes it in his mouth and gets to work.

Brian is rather surprised at this sudden move and sudden feeling of pleasure. He leans his head back; his eyes closed, and gasps for air. His body reacts immediately to the sensations. He doesn't know what to do next. When he opens his eyes, he sees Justin's cock in front of him. He can't resist it and goes down on it. They lock in this double gratification pose for many minutes, each one trying to surpass the other in his vigorous desire to get the other off. They've never done it this way before (and Brian rarely does this with any other partner… trick), which only makes it more exciting. As each of them moans it only intensifies the sensations for the other. Finally, Brian can't contain himself anymore and comes into Justin's tender mouth. Seconds later, Justin does the same inside Brian's mouth. They both collapse onto their backs. Justin spins around and brings his face up to Brian's. They kiss.

"Maybe I'll get asked back another time?" Justin grins.

"With a performance like that, you just might." Brian agrees.

"Yee-haw." Justin kisses him again, hops up and heads off to the shower.

Brian can't believe how this guy can turn him on and his sheer energy. He's never felt feelings like this before with any other lover. He's easy to be around. He's responsive, energetic, caring when needed and rough when it's called for. And he's obviously crazy about Brian. Right now, Brian is spent. Between the activities of the night before and what happened the last few minutes - he doesn't want to move. From the bathroom he can hear Justin singing softly to himself, obviously happy. _How am I going to match this kid?_ Then he thinks some more. _How am I going to deny myself of his company? _Brian decides the best course of action right now is to 1.) Make strong coffee, 2.) Shower, 3.) Dress, 4.) Get Justin to school. _Maybe after he's out of my hair I can stop thinking about him._ He knows that's a false hope, but it's worth a shot.

Brian follows his four part plan. As he's dropping Justin off at school, the blond leans over and positions himself for a goodbye kiss. Brian obliges.

Justin inquires, "Can I see you again tonight?" Brian knew this was coming. He has to maintain his image as being aloof and uncaring, but, then again, he can't deny that these encounters have been very special. He'll concede to the kid part way.

"I'll be around. You obviously know where to find me."

Justin smiles broadly, "I'll see you later, then." He is hoping that they can get together over and over again. He's in love with the older man. Maybe it's in an immature, puppy love kind of way, but there's no denying that there are feelings there.

"Later," Brian replies quickly. _Wow that came out easier than he thought it would_. And oddly enough he actually meant it, too.

Brian watches Justin walk away, then look over his shoulder with a wink. He convinces himself to watch Justin's perfect ass as he walks away instead of thinking how adorable that wink was and how he refuses to feel anything from being looked at like that. _How the hell am I going to resist him?_

_**A/N: Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this gap filler for me.**_


End file.
